


Public

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not a typical thing. Although typically that should go without saying when you’re referring to making out with your boyfriend in the office bathroom. But it had to be done. Gavin pressed Michael against the stall door, grinding into him as he sucked on the man’s neck.</p><p>“You asked for this you saucy little git.” He growled when Michael tried to push him away, failing to as Gavin pressed his knee into his crotch, making him shiver. “All I did was do a rage quit, you pervy shit, it’s not my fault you got all heated up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public

This was not a typical thing. Although typically that should go without saying when you’re referring to making out with your boyfriend in the office bathroom. But it had to be done. Gavin pressed Michael against the stall door, grinding into him as he sucked on the man’s neck.

“You asked for this you saucy little git.” He growled when Michael tried to push him away, failing to as Gavin pressed his knee into his crotch, making him shiver. “All I did was do a rage quit, you pervy shit, it’s not my fault you got all heated up.”

“Your voice is what does this to me, Michael and you know it. You started getting even louder when I came in, you saw me squirm as you shouted.” Gavin bit him on the collarbone, getting a short gasp before Michael clammed up, red faced.

It was true, he’d always known how crazy Gavin got when he yelled, Michael always trying to be as loud as he could during sex especially, because it turned him on even more. So whenever Michael did a rage quit during the day, Gavin would squirm and flush next to him, much to the older man’s amusement. It was bound to end up like this though, and both men couldn’t say they were really surprised.

Still, Michael hadn't expected Gavin to lose it like he had, grabbing Michael and dragging him off to the bathroom the next time they were alone. “Gav, c’mon it’s almost the end of the day. Lets wait.”

Gavin looked serious as he pulled away from his attack on Michael’s neck to look at him. “I can’t wait. You did this to me, so in return I’m gonna fuck you right here.” His eyes went wide, trying to see if Gavin was serious or not. He was.

Gavin kissed him harshly when he started to protest, tanned hands hurriedly unzipping and pushing down Michael’s pants. As Gavin gripped his cock through his boxers, the other gave in, tired of fighting something he was dying for too. Michael kissed back frantically, hands tangling in Gavin’s poofy brown hair and messing it up. Gavin worked on getting them both undressed from the waist down, flipping Michael around when he succeeded and sucking on his own fingers, pressing them into Michael’s tight entrance and getting a hissing gasp from him in response.

Michael was gripping the top of the door, no other place to hold on to, as Gavin quickly fingered him, stretching him just enough before lining up his cock and sliding right in. Both men groaned before clamming up, remembering that they weren’t in the privacy of their bedroom but in the damn office bathroom, and moaning isn’t a typical thing to hear in there. “You’re so bloody tight.” Gavin growled into Michael’s ear, nipping it and making him yelp quietly. They stayed like that for a good while, trying their best to keep in their moans and gasps as they fucked in public for the first time.

Both men were reaching their limit when they heard the door open, eyes going wide as Gavin stilled inside of him. Michael peeked through the gap and saw it was Geoff, the man heading over to use the urinal. Gavin pushed forward a bit to see, and made Michael whimper quietly, before clapping a hand over his mouth and glaring at Gavin.

Geoff didn’t seem to notice, humming to himself as he finished up and flushed, heading to the sink to wash his hands, as Ray came in. “Oh hey, Ray.” Geoff said, getting a hi back as Ray went to use the urinal too. Gavin had started back again, slowly pushing in and out of Michael and watching the man fight to stay quiet, trembling as he muffled the moans that begged to be released. “Say, have you seen Gavin and Michael around?” Geoff asked as he dried his hands, and Ray was just coming up to the sink and washing his.

“Pretty sure they cut out, I don’t think I’ve seen them for like an hour.” Ray replied, and Geoff sighed. “Well they finished up their edits so I guess it’s fine, I just wish they’d let me know next time.” Gavin was getting faster, thrusting in as though he was intent on getting them caught. The idea was a bit thrilling, to be honest. Michael was losing it, finally unable to keep it in any more and letting out a choked moan as he came. Thankfully Ray and Geoff had just left, neither realizing what was going on in the stall.

Gavin thrust in a couple more times before pulling out and finishing, cleaning up their mess hurriedly with toilet paper. Michael’s hands were shaking as he did up his zipper, opening the stall door and coming face to face with Kerry, who had just opened the bathroom door.

The younger man stared at the two wide-eyed, the duo staring back. After a minute Kerry slowly backed out, and Michael could hear his shoes hitting the floor as he ran away as quick as he could. Gavin looked at the other, a bit concerned. "Should we go after him?"

Michael chuckled, shaking his head. "I doubt he'll say anything, he was already running like I was about to knock him out. Now let's get outta here." Gavin looked surprised, not expecting Michael to want to skip the last couple hours of work. "Really?"

"They already think we left, Gav, I think it'd bring up way more questions if we went back to work after being gone an hour." He grinned and took his lover's hand, and the two snuck out of the office and headed across the street to Michael's apartment, both already preparing to suggest a round two.


End file.
